MiSun
by Fawn Hickory
Summary: When a young Korean woman is brought in with evidence of torture and rape, her injuries displaying a surgical quiality, Hawkeye wants to make whoever did it pay. Chapter five has been posted adn it is now complete. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**Just started this one last night, but I know where I'm taking it and hopefully it won't take too long to get it done. As mad as Hawkeye can get over Frank's bumbling but usually repairable medical ineptitude, how would he feel about someone using their medical skill to torture? (We're ignoring Hawkeye's little unnecessary appendectomy stunt that time, since we all know that Big Brass had it coming and it was for the greater good.)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**

"Well isn't this interesting," Hawkeye Pierce said when Max Klinger and Father Frances Mulcahy brought his next patient.

Almond-shaped eyes stared up at him fearfully, and a single tear leaked down into her ear.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Pierce," he said conversationally. "What brings you to our little slice of hell?" He didn't know if she spoke English or not but her eyes followed him, and he smiled reassuringly.

He put his hands into the fresh gloves Nurse Kellye held open for him, and then tried to lift the sheet the young women was covered with, to look at her wounds.

She flinched away, raising her arm to cover herself. He stopped and looked at her face again. She had a caged animal look, like a rabbit, quivering and ready to run but knowing there was no escape.

"I won't hurt you," he said. "I just want to look at your injuries." He tried again with the sheet.

"No!" She jerked the covering back.

Hawkeye looked questioningly at Kellye, who shrugged. "I'll find the nurse who prepped her."

In a moment Kelly came back with Nurse Gwen and Major Margaret Houlihan trailing her. "Doctor?" Gwen said.

"Can you help me? She's scared half to death."

Gwen nodded. She bent closer to Hawkeye's ear and whispered, "It appears she was raped, and tortured."

"Ah. Does she speak any English?"

Gwen nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Mi-Sun."

Hawkeye turned back to the Korean woman and offered a gentle smile. "Mi-Sun, I want to look at your wounds, that's all. We're going to put you to sleep and Nurse Kelly and Major Houlihan, here, will be here the whole time. I won't hurt you."

Mi-Sun's dark eyes looked at them all, staring hard into each pair of eyes-blue, brown, and blue-over the white masks and finally she nodded once. She let the anesthesiologist place the mask over her face and in a moment unconsciousness claimed her.

Gwen went back to Pre-Op but Kellye and Margaret stayed and Margaret's eyes widened when Hawkeye lifted back the sheet to expose Mi-Sun's wounds.

Nearly everyday the doctor and nurses saw many horrific things, the things nightmares were made of. Shrapnel damage, gunshot wounds, explosions. Those injuries were meant to kill. Mi-Sun's had been meant to hurt.

A sharp blade had been used to make symmetrical cuts on her breasts and belly, almost in a design. Whoever did it had been careful to only go so deep, to make sure they wouldn't be fatal.

"Who…how could anyone…" Margaret was sputtering.

Hawkeye probed gently and shook his head, his eyes full of quiet rage. "I think it was a doctor."

"What?"

"Look at them, the cuts have a surgical quality to them."

Margaret looked closer and she saw it too. It made the whole thing more horrifying, though none of them stopped to consider which of the many reasons why that was so.

Hawkeye went to work closing the cuts, cleaning and repairing to make as little scarring as possible. Fortunately, Mi-Sun was one of the last patients and Hawkeye had as much time as he wanted to spend on her.

"When she wakes up, I want you to find me. I want to talk to her. Maybe she can tell us who did this." Hawkeye told Margaret after he had finished.

**Next chapter will be along as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, thank you for the reviews and as long as you keep reviewing I'll keep writing!!**

Later, back at the Swamp, Hawkeye poured himself a glass of gin and sat down on his cot. He wanted to hurt someone, but no one in camp suited him; he wanted a nameless, faceless 'doctor' who tortured young women.

"Hawk," BJ said, coming in and hanging his helmet up in preparation of a shave.

"Hey."

"I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of that look." BJ said as he lathered his face.

Hawkeye grunted a response.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

BJ's eyebrows went up and he began to shave. In a moment he stopped and looked over at Hawkeye. "What that person did was unforgivable, but remember, it's not up to you to decide his penalty."

***

Margaret didn't need to find Hawkeye when Mi-Sun opened her eyes early the next morning. Hawkeye was on duty and checking on a patient in the next bed.

Mi-Sun lay there, watching him and the patient. The young man had a wound to his belly and a broken arm. Hawkeye was looking under the dressing, and when he finished he taped the dressing back into place smoothly. The patient said something to Hawkeye, who shook his head and said something back, then grinned and said something else that made the young man smile. They spoke quietly to not disturb the other patients, most of whom breathed evenly in sleep.

Mi-Sun shifted and the rustling sheets made Hawkeye look her way. His blue eyes were warm and they went serious when they saw her.

He finished with the soldier and came to her bedside, perching on a stool next to it. "Morning, Mi-Sun. How do you feel?"

Mi-Sun started at him, unspeaking. She no longer shook but he could see she was still terrified.

"Cat got your tongue, hm? Well, Nurse Janny has already changed your dressing and I checked your wounds. You're going to be fine. I tried to keep the scarring to a minimum." Then he turned serious.

"Mi-Sun, who did that to you?"

Her eyes dropped away from his face and she shook her head.

"You don't know? Did you see what he looked like?"

She looked back at him, her dark eyes pleading. She shook her head again.

"Mi-Sun, please. Tell me. Those cuts, they look like a doctor made them, with a scalpel. Did a doctor do that? What can you tell me? Please."

Her eyes filled and overflowed but still she didn't speak.

"Mi-Sun, if you tell us, maybe we can find him and keep him from hurting someone else. What do you know about him?"

She blinked at him, staring right into his eyes and he had the acute, slightly uncomfortable feeling that she could see things about him that even he didn't know.

"He is a doctor, but not." She said. "I heard one of his aids telling another that he has no license."

"Where is he?" Hawkeye made his voice stay calm and even, though his stomach was jumping.

"He runs a clinic for wounded civilians."

Hawkeye's eyebrows came together. "What were you doing there? I didn't see any other injuries."

"My father was wounded, and if you cannot pay, he accepts labor. I am a laundrywoman." She was not looking at him while she spoke, her soft voice Korean but her English quite good. "A few days ago he called me into his hut, saying he had laundry to be picked up. When I got there he had a meal. He wanted me to be his mistress."

"That's not when he hurt you, the injuries look too fresh…"

"No, I refused him. I had seen other girls who spent the night with him. They always have strange cuts."

She stopped and Hawkeye nodded encouragement.

"I told him I was happy as a laundrywoman and I left." She shifted in bed, her fingers wadding the sheet tightly.

"Do you want a drink of water?" He asked her. She nodded and he fetched it for her, putting his arm behind her to help her sit up. She was rigid but did not flinch away from his touch.

"The next night," Mi-Sun continued once she'd settled again, "I was preparing for bed. Someone knocked at the door, and when I opened it a man presses a cloth to my face. When I woke up I was on a table with him looking down at me. I was nude, and had a sheet over me." She shuddered.

"That's why you were so scared yesterday. Mi-Sun, I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"That's when he hurt you?"

She nodded.

"Mi-Sun, what is his name? Where is he?"

"He is called Doc Donald. From here I do not know where he is."

"Donald what?"

"I don't know. He is just called Doc Donald."

"Do you think any of the other Koreans would know where to find him? I mean, is he well-known?"

"Yes, but amongst many he is well-liked, because he provides better care than other doctors."

"Better care or not he can't be left to roam free doing this to other girls."

Mi-Sun closed her eyes and lay back deeper into her pillow. He noticed how drawn she looked and her olive skin was a shade paler. He sighed, a little ashamed for overtaxing her but frustrated that she couldn't give him more information. "Thank you for your help, Mi-Sun. Rest now."

**I know I told a few people that I was going to post the rest of this story today but I got to thinking, I may do a bit more work on it. Besides, half the fun is waiting, right? Please R and R. **


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Hawkeye caught up to Potter in the Mess tent. "Got a minute?"

"Sure, Hawk, what's on your mind?"

"You know that Korean girl who came in with the cuts?"

"Yeah. Whoever did that needs a brain rearrangement."

"She gave me a name."

"A name?"

"Doc Donald. Apparently he runs a clinic for the natives. He's not as doctor as you and I though."

Potter gave him a strange look.

"He says he's allowed to play doctor but the grown-ups say he isn't."

"No license?"

"Nope, from what Mi-Sun overheard."

"Doc Donald? Never heard of him. Is he army?"

"I don't know. She just said he runs that clinic."

"Hey!" Frank Burns said, plopping down on a bench at their table. "I heard of a Doc Donald."

Hawkeye glanced quickly at Potter and leaned toward Frank. "You did? From who?"

"The Korean boy who shines my boots."

"What do you know about him?"

Frank shifted on the bench, getting more comfortable. He enjoyed the position he found himself in, that of having information that Hawkeye so obviously wanted.

"Burns." Potter said.

Frank's demeanor shifted somewhat and he sucked his lower lip. "Well," he began, "He's regular army, and he runs a little clinic for the natives on the side. A little extra money, and you know, girls."

"You know he has no medical license." Hawkeye said.

"Yeah, some boy he worked on…I don't know exactly what happened."

"Frank, you saw what he did to that girl. He cut her and he raped her. She told me she wasn't the first he'd cut."

Frank looked uncomfortable. Taking a side against a regular army man and a doctor was against everything Frank stood for but if he had done that to her… A man had to have boundaries somewhere, and what that man was accused of doing fell outside even Frank's range of finkness.

"Well…" Frank began.

***

"Is there anything you can do?" Hawkeye asked Potter as the two of them sat in his office that afternoon.

"Even with Mi-Sun's testimony it'll be hard to prove he did it. Unfortunately Uncle Sam tends to believe his boys over foreign girls. And the laws here are different too."

"So what do we do?"

"Well, let's put a feeler out. Invite him here, maybe, pretend we're interested in helping out his clinic. If we're lucky he'll do something stupid."

"We're not that lucky, are we?"

Potter just gave Hawkeye a look.

"Silly question. If we were that lucky we wouldn't be here to begin with."

***


	4. Chapter 4

Father Mulcahy was put on Doc Donald's trail, since he had the most rapport with the Koreans around camp. He found out where the little clinic of tortures was located and obtained permission to go and pay the 'doctor' a visit.

Mi-Sun was healing as well as could be expected. She developed a slight infection in one of the wounds but a round of penicillin and Hawkeye's attentive care knocked it out in just a couple of days.

Margaret, Hawkeye and Father Mulcahy were all regular visitors to Mi-Sun's bedside and she began to open up more, confiding details of her ordeal to Margaret that made her go to Hawkeye and simply want him to hold her for a bit. "I'm going to tie him up when he gets here, and spread some of Klinger's cheese all over him and give him to the rats," Hawkeye said into Margaret's hair after she told him some of what Mi-Sun had told her.

The little smile and the glint in her eye told him she would be more than happy to help.

***

It took some quick thinking and some honey-tongued double talk on Father Mulcahy's part, but Doc Donald finally agreed to come to the 4077th for a tour and a gift of some supplies. When Mulcahy got back to camp after meeting with him he headed for the showers and didn't come out until Hawkeye and BJ went in to get him.

"Father?" Hawkeye said when he entered the shower tent.

"Yes, my son?" Mulcahy stood under the stream of water, his skin a bit raw-looking.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, I don't know," he tried to smile for them and reached for his towel.

"You've been in here for forty-five minutes. Something's the matter." BJ said.

"Well, he, ah, he shook my hand and patted me on the back." Mulcahy rubbed his face vigorously with the towel.

Hawkeye and BJ shared a look.

"You'll be fine, Father. He's not catching."

Mulcahy looked at them both, almost ready to protest, then he nodded. "I know."

***

There was a long discussion with Mi-Sun about Doc Donald coming to camp, and she agreed to let him see her, to let him know that they knew what he did.

None of them thought he would try anything, although they all had their private doubts, but a little protective human fence of sorts would be placed around Mi-Sun while he was in camp, with Margaret at her bedside the whole time.

Hawkeye traded duty with BJ so he would be in Post-Op as well, and Potter and Mulcahy would give Donald a tour and then bring him to Post-Op.

The day before, Mi-Sun had no appetite. She picked at the tray they brought her from the mess tent, finally pushing it away and snuggling down onto her covers.

"You have to eat," Hawkeye told her.

"I'm not hungry."

"You'll be fine, Mi-Sun. Colonel Potter and Margaret and I, and you know Father Mulcahy used to be a boxer, we'll all be here with you."

"I know."

"Eat a bit, please?"

She managed the canned peaches but later, when Frank was on duty and Hawkeye back at the Swamp in his bed, Kellye had to help her clean up after she threw up.

Frank came over and was about to make a snide remark when he realized who it was. He nodded instead and said, "The food here stinks."

***

**What do y'all think of the Frank I'm making?**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shone was cheerfully as it could the day Doc Donald was supposed to come to the 4077th. It was in complete contrast to the mood around camp.

Donald's jeep arrived promptly, and Hawkeye and Margaret watched out the window as Potter and Mulcahy greeted him and began the tour.

Frank was putzing around camp, and as Radar hurried in to tell them Potter, Mulcahy and Donald were on the way, so did Frank.

Frank seemed truly distressed. The night before Hawkeye had heard him mumbling into his pillow. Now he was acting as jumpy as a dog in a Korean delicatessen.

"How's it going?" He asked Hawkeye.

Hawkeye stood looking out the window at the three approaching figures, two familiar, one not. He looked back at Frank and twitched a smile, though it lacked the emotions usually conveyed in a smile. "Fine, Frank. We're about to put a young woman face-to-face with her rapist but everything's dandy."

"He really- Oh, I don't like this. I don't like this at all." He walked away mumbling to himself.

Hawkeye and Margaret shared a look, and she shrugged in a _you know Frank_ gesture.

The door opened and three men entered. "And here's out Post-Op ward," Potter was saying. He sounded as cheerful as a spring day, but Hawkeye could here how forced it was, although he didn't think Donald could. Hawkeye simply knew from experience.

The stranger was almost as tall as Father Mulcahy, with muddy brown eyes, and if that wasn't a toupee Hawkeye would go and eat BJ's argyle socks as soon as he left.

"We get mostly American boys here, although we do see a Korean now and then. We have one right now." The ice crept across his voice, and by the time he finished the sentence the buds had withered and the robins were in hiding.

Hawkeye walked casually across to stand at the foot of Mi-Sun's bed, just a bit into the aisle on the opposite side of where Margaret was sitting. He picked up her chart and pretended to read it, as he twitched her a reassuring smile.

Footsteps approached and Hawkeye turned as they stopped by the end of the bed.

"Real strange case here," Potter was saying. "Wasn't it, Dr. Pierce?"

"Yes, Colonel. Symmetrical cuts on the breasts and belly, looked like they were made with a surgical instrument. Torture."

"Yeah." Potter was watching Doc Donald closely and as he looked down at Mi-Sun his face registered shock.

Margaret's hand crept over her pocket. Earlier, she'd shown Hawkeye the pistol she had slipped in it that morning. Hawkeye didn't like guns, but he was glad it was in there.

Donald pinned his composure back into place quickly but everyone had seen his reaction.

"Mi-Sun, here, speaks wonderful English. Told us just what happened to her." He looked at Margaret. "Didn't she?"

"Yes, Doctor."

Donald was considering his recourse when Frank came back in. He was no longer muttering, and he stopped a few feet away, apparently checking on another patient.

Donald laughed. "You believe everything a Geisha tells you? God, when one tells you you're the best she had, do you believe her then too?"

"Those cuts didn't-" Hawkeye began but Frank cut him off.

"I'm as regular army-GI as you, but I saw that girl's wounds and what you did was wrong." He turned and scurried out the door.

Donald barked another laugh. "You never spanked a woman during sex?"

Hawkeye mouth dropped open. "This isn't exactly your run-of-the-mill swat on the rear. This is sadism." Margaret could see him shaking.

Off a bit to the side, Father Mulcahy was looking distinctly uncomfortable. Donald rounded on him and said, "That's why you brought me here. You had a priest lie for you. How shameful is that?"

Mulcahy looked like he wanted to hang Donald up by the collar and use him as a new punching bag. "As shameful as anything I've done may be, I've never cut into a woman's flesh for sexual pleasure."

Donald looked at them all, blew Mi-Sun a kiss and stalked out.

Margaret laid her hand on Mi-Sun's shoulder, and then looked at her. She was shaking so bad the sheets were rustling.

"Rest easy, he's gone," Potter said. Mi-Sun nodded but did not stop shaking. Margaret stayed at her bedside until she did.

Radar caught up with Hawkeye and Colonel Potter. "Headquarters said they can't arrest Donald. No witnesses and it didn't happen on a base."

Potter shook his head.

***

A few days later, Radar ran into the mess tent and thrust a note into Potter's hands. Potter read it while Hawkeye, BJ, Margaret, Frank and Father Mulcahy all looked on. The expression on his face was unreadable but Radar's was screaming that something big had happened.

Finally he put the paper down and looked at them all. "'Doctor' Richard Donald was killed by a stray shell on the way home from this hospital."

"What?" Hawkeye and Margaret asked together. Frank began muttering again, and Father Mulcahy crossed himself and said, "'"Vengeance is mine", saith the LORD, "I will repay."'"

***

**There you have my latest M*A*S*H fic. Heavier than the others to be sure, but not bad, was it? Please R and R.**


End file.
